runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard (Family Crest)/Dialogue
Prior to starting the Family Crest quest * Wizard: I am so very tired, leave me to rest During the Family Crest quest *'Player:' Greetings, are you Johnathon Fitzharmon? *'Wizard:' That is I *'Player:' I seek your fragment of the Fitzharmon family crest *'Wizard:' The poison it is too much *'Wizard:' arrgh my head is all of a spin Talking to him again with no antiposion *'Wizard:' Arrgh what has that spider done to me *'Wizard:' I feel so ill, I can hardly think Using the antiposion on him *''(You feed your potion to Johnathon)'' *'Wizard:' Wow I'm feeling a lot better now *'Wizard:' Thankyou, what can I do for you? *'Player:' I'm after your part of the fitzharmon family crest *'Wizard:' Ooh I don't think I have that anymore *'Wizard:' I have been trying to slay chronozon the blood demon *'Wizard:' and I think I dropped a lot of my things near him when he drove me away *'Wizard:' He will have it now **So is this Chronozon hard to defeat? ***'Player:' So is this Chronozon hard to defeat? ***'Wizard:' Well you will need to be a good mage ***'Wizard:' And I don't seem to be able to manage it ***'Wizard:' He will need to be hit by the 4 elemental spells of death ***'Wizard:' Before he can be defeated **Where can I find Chronozon? ***'Player:' Where can I find Chronozon? ***'Wizard:' He is in the wilderness, somewhere below the obelisk of air **So how did you end up getting poisoned ***'Player:' So how did you end up getting poisoned ***'Wizard:' There are spiders towards the entrance to Chronozon's cave ***'Wizard:' I must have taken a nip from one of them **I will be on my way now ***'Player:' I will be on my way now Talking again *'Wizard:' I'm trying to kill the demon chronozon you mentioned **So is this Chronozon hard to defeat? ***'Player:' So is this Chronozon hard to defeat? ***'Wizard:' Well you will need to be a good mage ***'Wizard:' And I don't seem to be able to manage it ***'Wizard:' He will need to be hit by the 4 elemental spells of death ***'Wizard:' Before he can be defeated **Where can I find Chronozon? ***'Player:' Where can I find Chronozon? ***'Wizard:' He is in the wilderness, somewhere below the obelisk of air **Wish me luck ***'Player:' Wish me luck ***'Wizard:' Good luck Having crest in your inventory *'Player:' I have your part of the crest now *'Wizard:' Well done take it to my father After quest *'Wizard:' Hello again *'Wizard:' My family now considers you a hero With steel gauntlets in invent *'Wizard:' Hello again *'Player:' Your father tells me, you can improve these gauntlets a bit *'Wizard:' He would be right *'Wizard:' Though I didn't get good enough at the death spells to defeat chronozon *'Wizard:' I am pretty good at the chaos spells *'Wizard:' I can enchant your gauntlets so that your bolt spells are more effective ** That sounds good to me ***'Player:' That sounds good to me *** (Johnathon waves his staff) *** (The gauntlets sparkle and shimmer) ** I shall see what options your brothers can offer me first ***'Player:' I shall see what options your brothers can offer me first ***'Wizard:' Boring crafting and cooking enhacements knowing them Category:Family Crest Category:Quest dialogues